deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fatalis vs Smaug
See my previous fight. (TOGYSITPL) Fatalis vs Smaug is a Death Battle made by Charizard Rider and TOGYSITPL. Description Dragon Match! these two dragons have overtaken the castle and killed all residents within it, but who is superior? Fatalis, the Overtaker of Schrade, or Smaug, the Overtaker of Erebor and exiler of the dwarves? Interlude Wiz: Dragons. Usually found in castles that they themselves took over, and often the most brutal and clever opponent the hero faces. Boom: Like 'Fatalis ', the Legend of Schrade, Wiz: and Smaug, the Last Great Dragon of Middle Earth. To make this fight fair we will be using the G Rank black Fatalis from Frontier. Boom: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. ''' Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Fatalis (Analysis done by Charizard Rider) Wiz: Long long ago, the Kingdom of Schrade was a prosperous kingdom, until one day.... '''Boom: THIS fucker came in and drove it to ruin. Wiz: Fatalis is extremely durable, able to withstand multiple blows that would be deadly for humans. Boom; He can survive the DRAGONATOR for fuck's sake! *sotto voice* granted, a fat gorilla can survive it, but still impressive. Wiz: well, after that, let's move onto- Boom: HIS GODDAMN ARSENAL! All aboard the Boomstick Express! ' Wiz: Oh well. Carry on. '''Boom: Naturally being a winged dragon, you'll expect obvious flight. but this Big Guy also harnesses the rare, powerful Dragon element. We're using Black Flame Fatalis here, so he uses the black flame. ' Wiz: the black flame is 150% Dragon element and 50% fire element, indicating that it's more inclined to use dragon attacks in battle. 'Boom: His attacks include the famous Snap and Drag, fireballs, and a live flame prouced by his mouth. He is so powerful, just turning around hurts his enemies! he can make clouds of flammable dust, then light it up! He also launches a large fireball that blows up like my ex's temper, and seeing as this is Black Flame Fatalis, he's got that plus a meteor rain, dragon beam, dragon slam, tail swipe imbued with dragon energy, flying fireball bomb, and a GIANT FUCKIN' BLAST OF DRAGON ENERGY?! Damn! and A DRAGON EXPLOSION ?! ' Wiz and Boomstick are Gawking at Black Flame Fatalis's attacks, which seem quite devastating. '''Boom: He can do this twice in a row! Damn, this guy hates people. And everything else, really. He also makes Dragon Lightning fall down on unfortunate victims. He can also charge himself up with said dragon energy. And when mad, this particular incarnation of Fatalis glows with dragon energy. His attacks reflect this, as when he does the dragon slam, waves of dragon energy burst out. He really loves using dragon, doesn't he? Well, if he's bored of using dragon attacks, he can unleash a giant firestorm. Wiz: Fatalis is Devastating, with the fact that he killed all who tried to face him, and giving that many skilled hunters keep going to fight him, he gets a fresh chance to kill each time. but the most terrifying thing besides the fact that he melts the armor of his victims onto his already hard scales and skin, is that apparently, FATALIS CAN NEVER TRULY DIE. also.... he never was slain according to lore. instead, he fled to a volcanic area, where the lava and his hatred transfored him into Crimson Fatalis, the Crimson Disaster. Boom: but his weaknesses? Well, he takes extra damage from Draconic attacks, and fire, but that's a side weakness. He can also be lured to the gate, which will fall onto his neck, hurting him and making him a prime target. But this Black Beast will forever be known as the Legendary Black Dragon. Fatalis licks his chops as he looks at the hunter. Fatalis stretches his wings and looks at the hunter. '' '' Smaug (Analysis done by ThatOneGuyYouSeeInTheParkingLot) Wiz: In the realms of Middle Earth, war was a big issue. There were goblins, giant beasts, and of course, dragons. Boomstick: One day there was a dragon named Smaug that came from the north mountains, drawn by such amazing fortune, you wouldn't even know what to do with it. This stuff caught the eyes of by the Dwarven kingdom of the lonely mountain. It was filled gold, gemstones, pearls, silver, sapphires, emeralds, diamonds, and the very famous arkenstone. Smaug took control of mountain, and anyone who would even dare to enter the mountain would be in some SERIOUS trouble. Wiz: For the next two hundred years, Smaug ruled the Lonely Mountain, lying within the great treasure hoard and ensuring no one entered the mountain in an attempt to steal from him. The surrounding domain became a scarred wasteland known to the Dwarves and men as the Desolation of Smaug. Boomstick: Like any dragon would. Well until one day Bilbo Baggins and Gandalf, along with a bunch of other adventurers, entered the layer of valuables. Bilbo, the so called "thief" of the crew, was tasked to steal some of the values without being caught. ''' Wiz: Once there, Bilbo was, unsurprisingly, surprised to find that Smaug was much bigger and larger than he had expected. Aware of this vulnerability, Smaug deliberately spent years sprawled on the wealth of his hoard, allowing diamonds and hard gemstones to be embedded into his belly, armoring his only weakness. ' '''Boomstick: But after some exams, Bilbo found out Smaug's one weakness: An unprotected spot on the dragon's left breast, close to his heart. ' Wiz: Awakening from his slumber, Smaug didn't kill Bilbo right away, rather he had a conversation with him. Boomstick: Yeah like no joke! This dragon is not any ordinary dragon, it's a talking one. Wiz: After realizing that Bilbo was aiding Thorin and the rest of the Dwarf company in an attempt to steal back the Arkenstone and reclaim the Mountain, Smaug was angered, erupting from the mountain in a fiery wrath and loosing his flame upon the land. Boomstick: So Smaug destroyed some towns, some guy fires a black arrow in Smaug's weak spot, and Smaug dies. There you go. ''' Wiz: Being a dragon, Smaug can fire a breath of, well fire. However, his breath does have a limit in time. If Smaug uses to much, he becomes vulnerable, and his fire breath needs time to charge back up, which can take around 20 seconds tops. If he uses to much though, he has to wait a good three minutes. '''Boomstick: How big is he? That's the more important thing. Wiz: Well, factoring in the size of the room of valuables, we can estimate Smaug to be around 65 to 86 feet long. Boomstick: He's also likes to confuse his enemies. If they make one fuck up, they're officially screwed. He's also pretty smart, being able to see even the smallest details. Like when he noticed Bilbo rushing to get valuables. He's also get huge wings, and since he absorbed gems for two centuries, his scales are always there to protect him, except the weak spot. ''' Wiz: Well, for as invincible as he may sound, Smaug has little experience actually fighting. He's also, pretty cocky, thinking he can take out anyone. Plus there is his weak spot. '''Boomstick: Invincible or not, this thing is ridiculous. He can take out entire kingdoms in rage, has enough fire power in his... fire. Wiz: Worst pun ever. Boomstick: Shut up! Anyway his fire has enough horsepower to make solid stone buildings. ''' Wiz: As we pointed out in the Pokemon Battle Royale, to burn solid stone, this means Smaug's fire breath has a temperature of almost 2,100, or 3762 degress Celsius. '''Boomstick: Remember kids, when you see Smaug guarding a giant hoard of gems and he wakes up, STAY THE FUCK OUT OF HIS WAY! Smaug: My armour is like tenfold shields, my teeth are swords, my claws spears, the shock of my tail is a thunderbolt, my wings a hurricane, and my breath death! Pre-DB (Charizard's) Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Lets end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a dragon battle! Location: Whatever land area next to Castle Schrade Time: Who the hell cares Weather: Stormy as Hell A dragon was flying overhead, anger in his eyes. A lightning flash provided the camera with a full detail of his body. This dragon turned out to be Smaug, who apparently was repelled, not killed. (think alternate outcome to battle of the five armies, where smaug fled instead of getting killed.) Smaug: Tch. Those fools pushed me away from my home. Hm? Smaug saw a castle, apparently ripe for the taking. Smaug lands, and a black mass rose up. this black mass turned out to be Fatalis, the Legendary Black Dragon. Fatalis: Fool, this castle is mine! leave, or perish! Smaug: Hah. I was planning to tell you the same thing, insignificant lizard. Fatalis: Enough of this foolish banter!. We shall duel to see who truly owns the castle! FIGHT! (Charizard's) Fatalis shot a fireball, exploding on impact with Smaug's head. Smaug; Gah! Smaug countered with a tail swipe, staggering Fatalis, but not knocking him over. Fatalis then struck with a claw swip, leaving a scar over Smaug's eye. Smaug Lashed out in anger, leaving a burn mark on Fatalis's tail. Smaug: YOU. WILL. PERISH. Smaug then lunges at fatalis, who growls in pain. fatalis seems to miss smaug when he attacked. Smaug: Hah. Foolish mista- GARK! Smaug was hit with one of the meteors Fatalis had made during the so-called "Miss." This irritated Smaug, causing him to roar. Smaug: *thinking* How did I fall for that?! This made Smaug Pissed, and he Launched a stream of fire, leaving a burn mark on Fatalis's chest. Smaug continued his Fierty onslaught, until..... Smaug: Gah.... Smaug's fire breath went Kaput. Fatalis growled and struck again, also blinded with rage. Said strike left a mark on Smaug's chest, one that wasn't going away anytime soon. Smaug slashed Fatalis, causing the Black Dragon to bleed. Smaug sneered at his opponent, earning a death glare form the Black Dragon. Fatalis attacked with a Slam of draconic energy...... only for it to miss. Smaug: *Chuckles* Fool. Even a Dwarf could have seen that coming. That was enought to make Fatalis more pissed off than ever, causing his chest, horns, and limbs to glow blue. All Hell has broken loose. (Cue G-Rank Crimson phase 1 theme: ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zjCwAJHL-84) Fatalis slashed Smaug, causing immense pain from the draconic energy in his claws. Smaug: Agh! Smaug then Glared as well, and slashed Fatalis- or at least tried to. Fatalis: Foolish Lizard. I saw that coming. All of Smaug's Calm composure melted away, replaced with Hatred and a desire to Tear Fatalis Limb From Limb. (Cue Disufiroa Phase 3 theme) https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=RVLfXNnihvs ' Smaug: DIE! DIE, CONFOUND YOU! Smaug then launced a fire ball again, hitting Fatalis square in the chest. Fatalis: ACK! Fatalis Countered with a Slash so powerful, Smaug's tail was replaced with a bloody stump. Smaug: GRRAAAUGH! Fatalis Took to the skies, and Smaug Followed Suit, Tail still bloody. Smaug then dived at Fatalis, scarring the Tail. FAtalis: Hrmph. Fatalis breathes a stream of Dragon Energy at Smaug, causing immense pain and irritating Smaug even more. Smaug retaliates with a slash, causing a painful gash to appear on Fatalis' left leg. The fight goes back and forth , until they land at the courtyard, anger blazing in their eyes. They knew this one blow will end it. The two make a Slow motion lunge at each other....... Smaug, Blinded by fury, missed Fatalis. This would end badly, had Fatalis known of Smaug's weak spot. The two, still blinded by rage lunged at each other again.... Outcome A (Fatalis) Fatalis and Smaug kept striking, Breathing fire, until.... Smaug: GAH! Smaug was hit in his weak spot. Fatalis promptly readied a blast of Dragon Energy and then..... FWOOAAGHH! Fatalis had promptly reduced Smaug's head to a skull, making the once-mighty dragon collapse, K.O! Results Fatalis incinerates Smaug's cadaver, melting his armor onto him. Boom: Holy shit, someone call the fire department. ''' Wiz: While Smaug had the upper hand in wits, Fatalis had the upper hand in power and durability, and is shown to be far more powerful of a foe than Smaug imagined. '''Boom: Hell, he's stated to be the perfect enemy for humanity several times over! And besides his sheer destructive power, his dragon element was extremely lethal for Smaug. Wiz: The Dragon Element is stated to be a demonic Element, directly attacking the mind and causing more harm the more intelligent the opponent is. Outcome B (Smaug) Fatalis and Smaug kept attacking, striking, until.. Fatalis fell on the ground, pain searing through his body. His rage was going to cost him. Smaug took advantage of this, searing Fatalis enough to make 2,000,000 seared steaks. He then ripped off the weakend Fatalis's head. K.O! ''' Fight (TOGYSITPL) Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Lets end this debate once and for all. '''Boomstick: It's time for a death battle, dragon style. Fatalis is shown flying above the Lonely Mountain, breathing fire and destroying troops of soldiers. Fatalis then goes into the Lonely Mountain and sees Smaug guarding the gems. Fatalis growls quietly. Smaug wakes up. He then gets up and the two beasts roar. FIGHT! (Cue: Monster Hunter Frontier Raviente Theme) Smaug: Why have you come here? Fatalis rips the roof off of the room. Smaug: Alright then. The two use their fire breath. When that doesn't work, Smaug aims for one of the pillars at the room, eventually making it collapse. Fatalis goes for an attack on the face. He uses his wings to catch Smaug off guard. He then goes for basic standard melee attacks with his claws. Smaug: Alright. PLAY TIMES OVER! Smaug roars, puffs fire, and charges at Fatalis, eventually opening a gate to the outside. They then take flight in the air. Smaug charges for Fatalis, but Fatalis flips over and breaths fire. There is not that much visible damage on Smaug. Fatalis then bashes his head on Smaug's chest, then grabs him and tries to throw him to the ground. Unexpectedly, Smaug uses his fire breath to catch Fatalis off guard. Now free, Smaug grabs Fatalis this time, and throws him like a rag doll on the ground. Fatalis gets up, but is hurt. He turns around to realize that he's back in Smaug's lair. Smaug: It's time to show you... WHAT A REAL DRAGON CAN DO! Smaug flies as fast as he can. Fatalis uses this opportunity to dodge and send Smaug back into his own lair. Smaug: TRY AND DODGE THIS! It's slow mo now. Fatalis dodges with ease and uses his fire breath. Enraged and burnt, Smaug slashes Fatalis on the cheek, the tail, and the stomach. To make matters worse, Smaug uses his fire breath and the most injured spot: The Stomach. But before he can do that, Fatalis is more pissed off than ever, and his chest, horns and limbs start to turn blue. Smaug: What's this? Fatalis uses Meteor Rain, which does some serious damage to Smaug. After Smaug recovers, he flies in the air. Fatalis catches up to him. Smaug then uses his tail to slap Fatalis, and then throw him on the ground. Fatalis gets up, enraged and more pissed off than hurt. (Cue: Vs. Ridely - Super Smash Bros. Brawl) (Cue: Shin Megami Tensei Digital Devil Saga 2 - Divine Infinity) Final Stretch Fatalis and Smaug glared at each other, Huffing smoke, bleeding, and with hatred in their eyes. They knew that 1 last blow would end one of them. They were determined to make sure it wasn't them who dies. Fatalis and Smaug Lunged at each other....... Whoever dealt the killing blow would emerge victorious. Outcome Next Time TOGYSITPL: RAICHU VS GABUMON ''' Charizard Rider: ???: Orochimon! '''VS https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Pg68UHbtDY Advantages and Disadvantages FATALIS ' '+ bigger Arsenal + More Experienced + Flame breath neeeds no Recharge +Dragon Attacks harm smaug even more than they should '- Somewhat slower' '- Less intelligent' SMAUG * Once his flame is all used up, it takes a while to charge back up * While he has been around longer, he has little battle experience * Cocky * Better Armor * Gets pissed off when you steal or harm his precious jewel pile Category:Charizard Rider Category:ThatOneGuyYouSeeInTheParkingLot's fights Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Dragons themed death battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Books' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015